NibiruMul/Upcoming OCs
NibiruMul's upcoming OCs will be listed here. Note that this subpage is going to be very prone to changes. Don't forget to look at the sandbox for ideas that NibiruMul is considering for future OCs. Characters from fairy tales *Aglaia Morskaya (daughter of Ivan and Vasilisa from The Sea King and Vasilisa the Wise) *Ani Noralusinian (daughter of Nourie Hadig) *Ayten Mehtap (daughter of the princess and the prince from Kamer-taj, the Moon-horse) *Basilia Albahaca (daughter of Pepita and the king from The Clump of Basil) *Boniface Cochon (son of Aimantin and Ondine from The Pig King (Murat)) *Cengiz Domuz (son of the youngest princess and the pig from The Princess and the Pig) *Deyanira Hermosa (daughter of Mariquita Fair from Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair; stepcousin of Yarelis) *Elfego Quiquiriqui (son of the girl and the prince from The Dragon Slayer) *Exilda Noel (daughter of Estelle from St. Nicholas and the Children; cousin of Philidor) *Facundo Loro (son of Mariquita and the prince from The Parrot Prince) *Fausto Tartaglia (son of the poor man from Charity) *Fortunata Dinero (daughter of Don Dinero and Doña Fortuna) *Gagik Vorsordyan (son of the huntsman and the princess from The Huntsman) *Gleb Barkhatov (son of Tsar Barkhat from Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter) *Godelieve van Vlaanderen (daughter of the Flemish girl from The Dove) *Gülizar Güzel (daughter of the Rose-Beauty) *Hasmik Mariamian (daughter of Mariam from The Story of Mariam) *Idris Nardali (son of the prince and Princess Beautiful from The Enchanted Pomegranate Branch and the Beauty) *Irina Zolotova (daughter of Vasilisa of the Golden Braid) *Kapitolina Khrustalyova (daughter of the fool and the tsar from The Silver Saucer and the Crystal Apple; older sister of Vissarion) *Koray Yilan (son of the woodcutter's sun and the princess from The Snake-Peri and the Magic Mirror) *Mehmet Keloğlan (son of Keloğlan and the princess from Keloğlan and the Twelve Dancing Princesses) *Meliton Carbonero (son of the prince and the noblewoman from The Noblewoman's Daughter and the Charcoal Woman's Son) *Omayra Piojo (daughter of the princess from The Louse-Drum) *Pafnuty Sokolov (son of Finist and the princess from The Feather of Finist the Falcon) *Parthenie Leblanc (daughter of Blanche Belle and Ferdinand from Blanche Belle) *Perestu Limon (daughter of Perihan from A Mirror, A Carpet, and a Lemon) *Philidor Noel (son of Pierre from St. Nicholas and the Children; cousin of Exilda) *Robustiano Caridad (son of the king from Charity) *Sudha Kukka (daughter of the younger sister and the raja's brother from The Grateful Cobra; cousin of Vasanthi) *Tirso Caballero (son of the youngest son and the princess from The Horse of Seven Colors) *Tsukiko Takeuchi (daughter of Princess Kaguya from The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter) *Valentina Popova (daughter of Vasilisa the Priest's Daughter) *Vasanthi Kukka (daughter of the elder sister and the raja from The Grateful Cobra; cousin of Sudha) *Vissarion Khrustalyov (son of the fool and the tsar from The Silver Saucer and the Crystal Apple; younger brother of Kapitolina) *Volkan Elma (son of the youngest prince from The Laughing Apple and the Weeping Apple) *Yaen Livyatan (daughter of Hava from The Water Witch; cousin of Zohar) *Yarelis Cuerno (daughter of Mariquita Grim from Mariquita Grim and Mariquita Fair; stepcousin of Deyanira) *Zartosht Zomani (son of King Yunan from The Tale of the Wazir and the Sage Duban) *Zohar Livyatan (son of Shlomo from The Water Witch; cousin of Yaen) Characters from legends/fables/nursery rhymes/etc. *Chheka Nagupamu (successor of Gamzatti from La Bayadere) *Nilima Nartaki (successor of Nikiya from La Bayadere) *Rajesh Yodhudu (successor of Solor from La Bayadere) *Silas Seerose (nephew of Franz from Nenuphar) Characters from Oz and other L. Frank Baum stories *Chengying Jin (daughter of Princess Orange Blossom from The Land of Oz) *Cleon Jynx (son of Princess Gloria and Pon from The Land of Oz) *Humayra Ifrit (daughter of Jinnicky the Red Jinn from The Land of Oz) *Janelle Brown (daughter of Jane Gladys Brown from The Girl Who Owned a Bear) *Judith Manley (daughter of Jam from The Land of Oz) *Roberta Downs (daughter of Bobby Downs from The Land of Oz) Category:Subpages